Global trends of decreasing electricity consumption and reducing greenhouse gas emissions are leading to new standards and legislation. Energy efficient solutions are required desirable to avoid governmental fines and market disapproval.
PDM systems can be used for modeling manufacturing systems. Improved systems are desirable.